trinitys_overdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/Fallen Leaves - Pursuit
Marcus is seen flying through the streets of italy, towards Vatican city, Maria is following just behind using her Ten: Control to catch up Maria: hope this doesn't turn too sour... *''Marcus flies through the main entrance of Vatican city and straight into the middle of St. Peter's Square'' Marcus: ALL OF YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES COME OUT THIS INSTANT OR I'M DESTROYING THE OBELISK! *''Marcus keeps yelling taunting the entirety of Vatican city to come at him'' *''He looks around him and sees the walls surrounding him all lighting up'' *''Marcus immediately blasts towards one of the sources of light and pins the bishop there to the wall by the neck'' Marcus: I won't crush your wind pipe if you keep healing me as I destroy your buddies. *''Marcus ties a chain around the Bishop's neck that he stole from a house on his way here'' *''He immediately starts flying through walls surrounding the square and brutally punching and kicking bishops into walls'' *''He gets hit by multiple beams of holy light, but most of the damage is mitigated by the chained down bishop'' Marcus: STOP SENDING WEAKLINGS TO FIGHT! SHOW YOURSELF POPE! ???: The Pope isn't with us tonight sinner. So could you please retire yourself before you get killed. Marcus: Make me. *''Marcus is suddenly surrounded by 20 archbishops'' Marcus: I'm not afraid of shits without any control over their consciousness. *''Every single Archbishop put their hands together as if to pray and sprout the grotesque angelic wings from before and make spears of light from the Holy Light'' Arcbishop: Stand down former child of longinus. *''Marcus vanishes and appears behind the Archbishop with his hands on his head and a truly hateful gaze'' Marcus: The name's Marcus. How many of you must be sent to the hospital before you fucking understand that. *''Marcus literally snaps the Archbishop's neck, but he releases his hand before being able to make it lethal, his palms are missing all of their flesh'' Marcus: Your fucking shield... *''Marcus notices he let go of the chained Bishops who is hiding behind a pillar'' *''All the Archbishops throw their light spears at Marcus and he manages to dodge most, but they explode even when they miss damaging Marcus from every direction heavily'' *''Marcus coughs up blood but remains in the air. He flies at the massive group pulling his right fist back and dropping all of his chi into it'' *''Marcus punches forward with 100% of his chi put into the motion of a perfect punch'' *''Marcus punch is so fast and powerful, it releases a massive wave of heat and kinetic force that burns through the Archbishop's shield and slams them all into a wall burning them and the basilica infront of Marcus, Marcus however lost all use of his right arm for the time being'' Marcus: *''Panting''* Yeah... that's right... I'll just burn this place down... *''Suddenly from further inside the basilica multiple ominous presence is felt'' Maria: The Angels are coming... *''From a hall away from Marcus, multiple eyes pop from the shadows and hundred of black humanoid figures covered in eyes start mumbling towards Marcus'' *''They all seem to be yelling like they're in pain or something as they walk towards the fallen Marcus'' Marcus: *''looks at them with an extremely hate filled look''* MORE OF YOU. *''Marcus flies through the crowd of humanoid angels flailing the chain the bishop left behind, slicing through them all'' *''Black liquid spurts from their dissected bodies, but they start regrowing themselves immediately in the most grotesque fashion possible'' Maria: Angels are simple creatures, each cell of them is like a stem cell... Marcus didn't know this yet, he only made more enemies... Marcus: *''Even more angry now''* I DON'T CARE HOW MANY MORE I HAVE TO KILL, YOU'LL ALL DIE! *''Marcus viciously swings the chain around him empowered by chi, cleanly slicing through the ever growing horde of Angels, their screams ever louder and painful to ear'' *''Eventually the number of Angels becomes too much for Marcus to fight off on the ground and he takes flight'' Marcus: how am I to beat them... *''Suddenly the humanoid angels all start becoming spherical in shape and all their eyes look at Marcus'' Marcus: disgusting creatures... *''All of the angels turn themselves into giant spikes and pierce Marcus'' *''Marcus' chi protects him from immense damage but he has puncture wounds virtually everywhere in his body except his face that was protected by his arms'' Marcus: is bad... Really really bad... *''The angels start pulling themselves towards Marcus by turning the spikes into tentacles'' *''Quickly Marcus is completely enveloped by a giant black mass filled with eyes'' Maria: I guess he does have some potential, but it wasn't enough for him to beat this yet. *''Maria goes to use her telekinesis to rip Marcus out but suddenly notices the eyes all turn white and the angels splatter themselves against the walls'' Maria: What? *''Marcus is seen with one finger held up against his temple'' (Celestial Needle/Acupuncture) *''Marcus' volume of aura has exponentially increased and the limiters his body places upon itself destroyed'' Maria: So much self destruction... Is that girl really that important? *''Marcus lands on the ground and strikes another offensive stance'' (Komorebi Pure/Genuine) *''Marcus spins once on his left foot and releases a kick straight into the wall in front of him'' *''The sheer force of the kick shakes the entire basilica as it connects and destroys the wall standing before Marcus'' Marcus: Hello there demon... *''Before Marcus is a massive dome with a single tiny black sphere in the middle glowing blood red'' ???: *''undecipherable speech''* Maria: Marcus... Run... Marcus: *''walking towards the tiny sphere''* By your aura I can tell you're the strongest Angel in here... *''Marcus jumps at the sphere with extreme prejudice and punches it, but he hits an invisible shield'' *''Marcus punches it again with even more strength but can't even come close to hurting it'' *''Marcus keeps punching with all his strength but is utterly unable to hurt the sphere inside, but it eventually sprouts one red eye that looks at Marcus'' ???: Lon...gi...nus... *''Marcus sees his life flash before his eyes just before using all of his chi to fly away from the sphere and crashing into Maria'' Maria: You've seen enough now right Marcus? *''The area in front of the tiny sphere is warped, like there's some kind of heat wave there'' Marcus: What is that thing... Maria: A Fallen Angel. The things we ultimately have to kill to save the earth. They're the original angels created by god left on earth before he was sent to the other side. They're the ones pulling the strings behind every event in the bible. Marcus: *''starts breathing really heavily''* Maria thanks for coming with me... I'm at my limit... Maria: Are you done venting now boy? Marcus: yes... Maria: Let's run now, while we can still escape. *''Maria starts flying outside of the basilica at immense speeds using her telekinesis and dragging Marcus and the angels Marcus defeated with her'' Category:Blog posts